


Tell Me Not to Hurt

by freezethebeez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Awkward Tension, Biting, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, Human!Kageyama, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Friend, Kageyama Tobio is a Mess, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, No Reason, Possessive Hinata Shouyou, Protective Hinata Shouyou, Slow Burn, but only kind of, grrr, i made miwa a vampire too, vampire!hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezethebeez/pseuds/freezethebeez
Summary: Although being in love with a dead person wasn't ideal, Kageyama was sure they could make things work.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Tell Me Not to Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW i'm so happy this fic is finally done. she's been in the works for a few months now (since the start of july) and now that i'm done i have no idea what to do with my life :D i don't know what kind of demon possessed me that made me write this, but i'm definitely not complaining. 
> 
> kinda proud of myself for getting this out since i'm known to scrap fics halfway through writing them. i don't know what it is about kagehina and vampires that motivates me to write so much, but it seems that kagehina fics and vampire fics are the ones that drag on the longest, so put them together and you get... this...
> 
> the title sounds angstier than the fic actually is, but i forgot to make an actual title for this fic, and "hinata go grr" and "long ass vampire fic wtf" just don't seem like good options (those were the names of my drafts).
> 
> anyways, that's all for now! i hope you enjoy reading!!

He didn't notice it instantly, neither did anyone else. The only difference they'd noticed in Hinata, was the two small punctures on the side of his neck.

It took a couple weeks for the team to start noticing changes in Hinata. They noticed his skin begin to grow paler, noticed that no matter what they did, no matter how hard the drills became, Hinata never became tired. They noticed him start to run faster too, going from one side of the court to the other in the blink of an eye. But even then, after seeing that, the team still couldn't come to a single conclusion. Hinata still acted like, well... _Hinata_. He was still bright and bubbly, still excited to play volleyball, still showed up hours before practice started in the mornings.

Kageyama was the first to find out, actually.

Hinata had told him in the club's room after practice, having called him in there for a "quick chat." Kageyama expected some sort of hollywood-esque confession to ensue, but what he got instead was something he'd never expect to hear from the older.

"I don't know if you've noticed already, but I'm... God, how do I put this," Hinata had said, sighing, trying to conjure up the right words to say, ones that wouldn't freak Kageyama out too much, ''I'm dead." The words had just barely escaped Hinata’s lips, the sounds barely reaching Kageyama's ears.

"What do you mean you're dead?" Kageyama had barked back, confused and angry and _scared_. "You're standing here right now, I can see you. You're not dead!" Hinata swore under his breath, knowing that this would be Kageyama's reaction, I mean, how does one tell their best friend that they’re dead without the other one freaking out?

"This is going to sound crazy, I know, but just let me explain," Hinata said, taking in a deep breath. "I was killed one month ago. I don't remember exactly what happened, but I know that it was a vampire."

"What the fuck? What do you mean it was a vampire? Those things don't exist!" Kageyama interrupted, more confused now than ever. "Something's gotten into you, Hinata. You're just... you're sick!" Kageyama's mind struggled to make sense of the situation, brain giving excuses to dismiss Hinata's claim, trying to convince himself that Hinata was fine, that what he was saying was nothing but bullshit.

"Kageyama, I'm sorry, but you need to trust me," Hinata said desperately, trying to get Kageyama to understand him. "I know it seems unreal, or like a dream, and it sort of does to me too, but it's real. I'm dead."

"Stop saying that! You're not dead! You're alive, You're here, Shouyou!" Hinata's chest grew tight at Kageyama's words, seeing his eyes start to fill with tears. Panic was clear in Kageyama's tone, laced with fear and confusion. Hinata understood, he'd been just as confused that night as well.

"I know I'm here, and I know I look alive, but I'm not. I don't have a heartbeat or a pulse, my skin is getting paler day by day, my reflection in the mirror is slowly fading away, and I can't go out into the sun without my skin burning. If that doesn't sound like a vampire to you then I don't know what does." Hinata stared deeply into Kageyama's eyes as he spoke, trying to connect with him as much as possible, but the tears that had formed in Kageyama's deep blue eyes seemed to block him out.

There was silence for a moment, a contrast from the yelling that had filled the room mere seconds before.

Kageyama stood there, looking at Hinata, waiting for him to tell him that it was just some stupid joke, that Hinata was lying to him for no good reason, but those words never came. Hinata stood just as silently, hoping that Kageyama would finally get it and understand. He'd known Kageyama long enough to know that it would take time, that Kageyama wouldn't get it right away, but right now, he didn't know if that would happen at all. Hinata suddenly grew anxious, anxious that Kageyama would walk away and never talk to him again, that Kageyama would think he's lying, think that he's stupid, call him and dumbass in a less-affectionate way. 

Kageyama didn't do that though, he couldn't. Kageyama was scared, far more scared than he'd ever been in his life. He didn't want to believe a word Hinata was saying, he wanted to dismiss it as a lie and continue on with his life, but deep down, he knew it was true. Deep down, Kageyama knew that Hinata had changed, and he trusted him enough to believe what he was saying, but his mind simply couldn't wrap around the fact that Hinata was dead.

"You're still breathing, Shouyou. Dead people don't breathe," Kageyama said, voice softer now, weaker, trying to convince himself one last time that Hinata was still alive and well.

"I know that, but living people have a heartbeat," Hinata replied, not missing a single beat. Hinata stepped forward, reaching out towards Kageyama's hand, only for the younger to stumble backwards, back hitting the club room's door.

"Don't touch me!" Kageyama shouted, so loudly, in fact, that his voice could be heard from the gymnasium (they were thankful everyone had gone home though).

Hinata stood completely still, looking at Kageyama, watching as he shook and curled into himself, eyes filled with tears and pure terror.

Hinata let out a heavy breath. "This was a stupid idea," he mumbled, stepping back, shoulders relaxing, "I wish I hadn't told you. I mean look at you, you're terrified of me. I don't want to hurt you, Tobio, I just thought you deserved to know, and I trusted you enough to tell you. Hell, I haven't even told my family yet. They just think I'm overworking myself again. I'm sorry for worrying you... you don't have to believe me."

Kageyama continued to stand, still looking shocked, the only difference in his appearance being the fact that tears were properly falling now.

They were quiet again, Hinata regretting everything he'd just said, Kageyama still processing Hinata's words. Hinata trusted Kageyama enough to tell him something that he hadn't told his own family. He trusted Kageyama so deeply about something so personal and Kageyama had done nothing but yell at him. Kageyama felt like a bit of a dick for it to be honest, and knew what he had to say to make it right.

"I'm sorry," Kageyama said, wiping away his tears, body relaxing a little, but still looking tense. "I don't want to believe you, but deep down, I know that you're telling the truth. I don't want to believe that you're dead, but if you are then... there's nothing i can really do about it i guess. I'm sorry for yelling at you, Hinata. I'm just... shocked... scared. I'm sorry i'm belittling your words so much." Kageyama swore under his breath, tears cascading down his cheeks more rapidly now.

Hinata didn't say a word, couldn't think of one to respond with, so instead he opened his arms, inviting Kageyama in for a hug. Kageyama, although terrified and shaking, gladly accepted, stepping into the older's embrace. It wasn't warm at all, not like a human, but it wasn't cold either. It felt like a cloudy day in the middle of autumn, breezes blowing through the air, the type of day that would force you to wear a jacket. Kageyama was warm though, warm and comforting and felt so nice compared to Hinata's colder body. It was in that moment that everything seemed to click in Kageyama's mind, that his brain finally accepted that Hinata Shouyou was, in fact, dead, that his warmth was disappearing slowly but surely, and that one day it would be completely gone.

Although Hinata may appear to be alive and normal, who was he without his warmth? Hinata still acted like himself, still played volleyball like himself if not _better_ , and although his complexion was growing pale, the fact that his warmth was gone made Kageyama hurt the most. No matter how pale Hinata would become, Kageyama would always miss the heat and comfort that once radiated off of Hinata's body. It was almost like the earth losing its colour, because even though things still ran like normal, and felt like normal, it just wasn't the same.

Kageyama cried into Hinata's cold shoulder, tears staining his t-shirt. Kageyama didn't cry often, but when he did it absolutely broke Hinata's heart. Hinata was used to Kageyama being the (metaphorically) cold, irritable, yet strong person he was, so when he broke down in tears he became the opposite of that. Kageyama felt warmer (literally and metaphorically), more relaxed, _vulnerable_. Hinata gladly gave Kageyama a shoulder to cry on, no matter how much it hurt to hear. He wrapped his arms around Kageyama's torso, held him close, and let him cry as much as he needed to.

It only took a few minutes for Kageyama's sobs to be reduced to small hiccups, and it was around then when Kageyama took his head out of Hinata's shoulder. They stayed close though, Hinata still holding onto Kageyama, keeping him close. He watched Kageyama wipe his tears again, hearing him sniffle, his lips quirking up into a small smile as his eyes connected with Hinata's, uninterrupted by tears this time.

"I know this may sound weird, but can I see your fangs?" Kageyama asked. Hinata giggled at the question, and it felt like fireworks had been set off, lighting up the room. Stars filled both of their eyes as they looked at one another, glowing brighter than any sun. Their smiles seemed to illuminate the room, their lips curved upwards into a slight 'u' shape, laughter pouring from Hinata's lips, Kageyama's small and rare giggles harmonizing perfectly.

"Sorry to say this, but they haven't really grown in yet," Hinata replied through small chuckles. "Maybe in another month or so, then I'll show you." 

It had been around a month now, maybe more than that, they'd lost count.

Hinata was still getting paler, and around a week after he'd told Kageyama, he decided to tell the rest of the team as well. They were a little more accepting than Kageyama was, which made him feel like a bit of a dick, but Hinata had already told him that it was fine, that it's how he'd expected Kageyama to react anyway.

After telling the team, Hinata was told that he could still play volleyball under the condition that he wasn't allowed to run super fast, no matter what the circumstances were. They'd even given him a bit of training, gave him drills where he'd run from one side of the court to the other using a normal, human-like speed. He still went a little fast though, but it wasn't anything inhuman, so they let it slide. They also had to train him a little with his strength, the height of his jumps and the power of his spikes starting to become a little too inhuman. Hinata said it was something that shouldn't be changed, Ukai said otherwise.

Each day during lunch, Hinata would meet Kageyama at the vending machine outside the gyms, chatting with him while he purchased a small carton of milk. Hinata would always smile at him upon greeting, and each day Kageyama watched as Hinata's fangs slowly grew in.

It was Friday night when they were walking home together, the sky already faded to pitch black, stars hanging over their heads. Hinata and Kageyama had stayed a little later to practice, as per usual, and only decided to leave when Kageyama got too tired to give proper tosses anymore. It felt a little weird to tire out before Hinata, and a part of him wanted to keep pushing, to beat Hinata, but the other part needed to rest, knowing that Hinata wouldn't be getting tired anytime soon.

"You wanna spend the night at my place, Tobio?" Hinata asked, watching as the younger took a bite out of the pork bun Hinata had bought for him earlier.

"Sure," Kageyama replied, mouth full of pork bun, muffling his response. Hinata giggled a little at the slurring of his words.

The walk up to Hinata's place wasn't bad, Kageyama only panting a little. Hinata simply laughed at him and dragged him inside.

They both made a beeline to Hinata's room, his mother asking if they wanted anything to eat, both saying they'd already eaten. The two quickly changed out of their gym clothes, and into something more comfortable. Kageyama got the short end of the stick though, having nothing to change into, so he ended up in nothing but underwear instead, not that Hinata was complaining though.

The two flopped down into Hinata's bed, immediately getting comfortable, pulling warm covers up to their shoulders. They kept a fair distance, although it didn't stay that way for long as Hinata craved more of the warmth that emitted from Kageyama's body. Before either of them knew it, Hinata had his arms thrown over Kageyama's side, Kageyama wrapping his arms around Hinata's hips, still a little surprised to not feel a single ounce of heat.

"Don't you vampires usually go out hunting at night time?" Kageyama asked, teasing.

"Very funny, Tobio," Hinata replied. "Yeah, I guess we do, but I'm still not really comfortable with the whole 'hunting humans' thing, because in my mind I'm still a human, just a dead one."

"Don't you need to eat people though?"

"We don't eat people, we just drink from them. I haven't done it yet, and to be honest I'm not excited to. I mean, how would I even do it? Do I just go up to some stranger and ask them if I can drink their blood?" Hinata felt a little stupid just thinking about the situation, feeling a sort of second-hand embarrassment from his own imagination.

"You could always drink mine if you want," Kageyama suddenly said, blurting the words out before he could stop himself. Their eyes met, Hinata's growing wide with shock, Kageyama's doing the same, both surprised by Kageyama's words. Hinata waited for Kageyama to take them back, to call himself stupid or something of the sort, but nothing about this situation seemed normal because instead, Kageyama remained silent, kept looking into Hinata's eyes, almost as if he was searching for something.

"Can I see your fangs now?" Kageyama asked, trying to draw attention away from his words prior to now. "You told me you'd show them to me when they grew in." Hinata smiled a bit, revealing the very tips of his fangs. They were hard to see due to the dim lighting in the room, but Kageyama could definitely make out the sharp points that poked past Hinata's lips.

Hinata brought his thumb to the corner of his mouth, lifting his top lip up to reveal a long, sharp, pointy fang. it came down a bit more than Hinata's other top teeth, even coming down low enough to poke at his bottom lip. As interested as Kageyama was with the shape of Hinata's fangs, he was really only using this as an excuse to look at Hinata's mouth, specifically his lips. He eyed at the small scabs on his lips where his fangs must have cut a little too deep, noticed the paleness of the skin where a soft pink once was. Kageyama wondered if Hinata still ate regular food, wondered how it would feel to eat regular food with extra sharp teeth. Was it more difficult? Easier? Kageyama hadn't seen Hinata eat since he was turned, so he could only assume that the boy had stopped eating all together.

Still, Kageyama wanted answers.

"Do you still get hungry?" Kageyama asked, eyes flicking up to meet Hinata's before glancing back down at his lips.

"Yes, but not like I used to," Hinata replied. "I'm not hungry for regular food anymore, and the last time I tried eating it I got really sick. The idea of human food makes me feel nauseous now, and the only thing that really sounds appetizing anymore is blood. It's weird though, because I don't feel hungry, but I also don't feel thirsty, I just _know_ when I need something now. I still label it as feeling hungry because that's all I know, but it definitely doesn't feel like regular hunger."

"Are you hungry right now?" Hinata had been wanting to avoid that question as much as possible, simply because it only brought his mind back to it, to the fact that he was hungry, starving, even. He'd been trying to hold himself back all day, spending countless nights awake, trying to will himself to get up and find someone. He could never bring himself to do it though, and as each day passed he only got hungrier and hungrier, getting to the point where he was willing to feed off of anyone, even Kageyama.

"Yeah, a bit," Hinata replied, breathing the answer out more than anything, hoping Kageyama wouldn't hear it and just move on to another topic.

"Then here," Kageyama said, shifting around a bit, arms looping around Hinata's neck, baring his own for the older to see. Hinata's eyes widened, feeling nervous now that Kageyama was so close; now that his neck was practically pressed up against his lips. Hinata could feel his need for blood grow stronger now, getting to the point where it was so unbearable that he couldn't help but open his mouth. Hinata's lips parted, mouth opening, fangs scraping against Kageyama's skin, and Hinata was ready to finally bite down, very tips of his fangs already puncturing Kageyama's skin until he heard a whimper.

Hinata stopped immediately, pulling back and closing his mouth, heart racing in his chest. Kageyama, in turn, pulled himself closer, both for comfort and to coax Hinata into finally giving in and satisfying his hunger.

"Tobio, I'm sorry– I-I can't," Hinata whispered, pushing Kageyama away gently. The older could feel his heart sink as his eyes glanced over the two small holes he'd poked in Kageyama’s neck. there was hardly any blood, just a couple drops beginning to pool, and Hinata felt torn. Half of him felt bad for hurting Kageyama, but the other half wanted nothing more than to fully sink his teeth into him and just _drink_.

"You're hungry, you need to eat, and I am more than willing to be your food," Kageyama said softly. It was strange hearing Kageyama's voice go all soft, but the change in tone was nothing more than a sign that Kageyama was being sincere, that he wanted to do this for Hinata. Although the use of the word 'food' when referring to himself irked Hinata a bit, he knew Kageyama meant well, and he knew he was right.

Hinata probably wouldn't survive another day if he didn't get something to eat, and he knew that, but having to face the reality of feeding off someone was terrifying to him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hinata asked, sitting up, propping himself up on his forearm, looking down at Kageyama.

"If it'll help you feel better, then yes," Kageyama replied, sitting up as well. Hinata looked down, nodding.

There was a bit of silence between them, one that allowed Hinata to prepare physically, while Kageyama could prepare mentally. Both of them were unsure, Hinata having never fed off of another human before, and Kageyama having never known vampires existed until a couple weeks ago. He'd done a bit of research on them ever since Hinata told him, but besides knowing the basics like drinking blood and never sleeping, Kageyama didn't know much about vampires. But he trusted Hinata, he trusted that the boy knew what he was doing, knew that he would be careful and not try to kill him.

“I’ll go grab a towel, you wait here,” Hinata said, Kageyama nodding in response. Hinata left and entered the room again in record time, only taking about a second and a half to leave and return with a towel, the speed at which he did so being beyond human. It took Kageyama a little longer than a second and a half to lay down on the towel and get Hinata comfortable seated on top of him, taking a seat on his thighs, closing the minimal distance between them.

Kageyama couldn't help but blush at the close proximity, regardless of how much his brain protested against it. Hinata seemed to look about the same though, the only difference being the contrast of a slight pink in his cheeks against Hinata's usually pale skin.

"I'm sorry," Hinata sighed, looking into Kageyama's eyes sadly, "I don't want to hurt you."

"It's fine, really," Kageyama said. "I don't understand why you're so stressed about this, it's not going to mean anything anyway." Hinata winced at the words, and Kageyama immediately got the feeling that he'd said something wrong.

"Oh," Hinata's lips made a circular shape around the word, "right, yeah– no, I don't know what I was thinking. You're right– yeah, this isn't going to mean anything. I don't know why I'm so nervous." Hinata's words were shaky, and he could feel his palms begin to sweat.

"Is this supposed to mean something?" Kageyama asked, not meaning for the words to come out in such a degrading tone yet they did anyway.

"Y-yeah, kind of. I mean, vampires don't usually go for the neck."

"What do you mean? That's all they've ever gone for in the movies."

"Because those are the movies. Usually they– we only go for the neck if we're intimate with that person, other than that we usually go for the wrist."

"Well if you don't feel comfortable going for my neck then just go for my wrist, I don't see a problem with either of them."

"If I bite from your wrist it'll make it weaker, which will throw off your tosses for a couple weeks. I don't want that for you. A-and I know our relationship isn't quite intimate but it's the only place that won't affect you to the point where you can't do what you enjoy." Hinata was near tears now, eyes misting over. Kageyama felt a little stupid for saying that none of this mattered now, understanding where Hinata was coming from and why this was such a difficult thing for him to do.

"Do you want this to mean something?" Kageyama asked, trying to make things right before risking his life for the sake of keeping Hinata satisfied.

There was a bit of silence, and then, "Yeah, kind of." Hinata shrugged as he spoke, avoiding eye contact. "I want this to be my way of saying that I t-trust you," Hinata began to choke on his words, tears slipping down his cheeks, "a-and that I want to take c-care of you."

"Then that's what this'll mean then," Kageyama said simply. Hinata nodded, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand, sniffling. "Now let's get this over with, okay? I'm ready."

Hinata took a deep breath, calming his nerves at least just a little bit. He leaned in closer, Kageyama tipping his head to the side to expose more of his neck, Hinata pleased with how quickly Kageyama was learning. Hinata murmured some words that Kageyama's mind didn't have time to process before he felt two sharp fangs pierce into his neck.

Kageyama sucked in a long breath through his teeth, hissing as pain bled through his body. His entire body grew tense, each and every muscle in his body hardening up under his skin. His heart rate spiked and his lungs drew in quick, heavy breaths. Tears immediately pooled in his eyes, reacting more out of shock rather than pain. His body seemed to handle the pain quite well though, the sensation feeling a lot duller than he thought, like someone pressing down on a bruise, but slightly sharper. He could feel Hinata's fangs inside of his neck, sharp and cold, brushing against sensitive nerves, which certainly didn't feel nice in Kageyama's opinion.

Kageyama doesn't remember much from that point on, his brain going into hyper-endorphin-panic-mode after the initial bite. He vaguely remembers the feeling of Hinata's fangs retracting from his neck, the slow steady pull of them leaving his body. Then there was the blood, so much blood. It had cascaded down his shoulder, down onto the towel beneath them, down his chest. He remembers hearing Hinata's lips smacking against his skin as he sucked, drinking god-knows-how-much blood. Kageyama passed out shortly after that, leaving himself under Hinata's care.

Hinata had taken a decent amount, probably more than he needed. His hunger wasn't a daily thing, not even a weekly thing, more of a monthly thing. He really only needed a hundred millilitres per month, but after going such a long time without anything at all, he'd ended up taking a little more than that. He couldn't help himself though, with Kageyama being so obedient and willing, practically giving himself up for Hinata, the vampire couldn't help but indulge in the human. That's not even mentioning how good his blood tasted. Hinata didn't realize that upon becoming a vampire, blood would start to taste good, like, _really good_ . It was probably one of the best things he'd tasted in his life, and although his mind hadn't fully wrapped around the concept of blood tasting like anything _but_ iron, being in the moment helped.

Once Hinata was done, feeling full and tired and concerned all at the same time, he sat up, reaching over to grab some bandages, and made quick work in patching Kageyama up. He made sure to leave small kisses on the two holes he'd poked into Kageyama's neck, hoping that it would help them heal faster, and simply laid beside him and waited until he came to. 

Kageyama's eyes fluttered open a couple hours later, body finally deciding that it was ready to start up again. His mind was foggy and he felt like garbage, hot, burning garbage. Hinata was lukewarm next to him, not hot enough to make Kageyama practically light on fire, but not cold enough to cool him off either.

Hinata was fast asleep beside him, heavy and still, not even breathing. Kageyama thought he should have felt weirder to be sleeping next to Hinata, especially because in this state he really was dead, but something about Hinata being the one next to him made him feel better. Although Kageyama wanted to wake Hinata up, he didn't really know how. I mean, how do you wake up a dead person? Shake them awake? Wait a little while? Kageyama decided it would just be better to get up and head to the kitchen himself, feeling very thirsty and in dire need of some water.

Turns out, although technically dead, vampires are very light sleepers.

The second Kageyama moved to stand up, Hinata was wide awake, sitting up next to Kageyama just before the human could stand.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked, tone sounding serious, eyes flashing red, making chills run down Kageyama's spine.

"I was just going to get some water," Kageyama replied, panic evident in his voice.

"Hey," Hinata's arms wrapped around Kageyama's shoulders, fingers gently rubbing against the bandages on his neck, "lay back down, you're gonna pass out again if you get up." Hinata gently pulled Kageyama back down until he was laying horizontal. Kageyama swung his legs back over the side of the bed and laid there, just as Hinata had told him. "I'll get you your water, alright? Stay put."

Hinata's change in attitude came off as a bit of a surprise to Kageyama, but he certainly wasn't against it. Instead of the usual bright, bubbly demeanour Kageyama was used to, he was faced with a darker, more possessive type of Hinata, a side he didn't even know the boy had to him. He supposed it came with age, maybe instincts, also maybe dying.

Hinata returned to his room with a glass full of water and a piece of toast, setting both items down on his bedside table while he turned on his lap. The warm, amber glow illuminated Kageyama's face perfectly, enhancing both his sharper and softer features, also seeming to draw out the obvious stains of red, slowly turning brown on the towel below Kageyama. Hinata handed the glass of water and piece of toast to Kageyama, giving him a fond smile before returning to his position next to the younger.

Kageyama took a sip from his glass of water, sitting upright, back resting against one of the walls Hinata's bed was cornered against. The two sat in complete silence while Kageyama ate, Kageyama too busy finishing his snack to speak, Hinata too caught up in his own thoughts, trying to guess how Kageyama was feeling based on his expression. Kageyama was hurting, Hinata knew that, he just couldn't tell how bad. Kageyama seemed pretty good at hiding pain, and by his slightly pained expression now, Hinata could only imagine how bad he felt.

Kageyama set down his empty glass of water, toast sitting in his stomach, already starting to feel better. He remained sitting in the same position though, and after a few more moments of silence, Hinata decided to move. Hinata rolled over so he was laid on top of Kageyama, sitting up, seated on his thighs again, looking slightly down at him. He placed his hands on Kageyama's shoulders, pressing down on them, moving them a bit, only to watch the younger wince as the skin that had just recently been pierced shifted, immediately dropping his hands down to his waist in response.

"Sorry," Hinata murmured.

"S'fine," Kageyama slurred, taking a deep breath.

"Are you feeling okay?" Hinata asked, voice soft, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Kageyama replied, eyes looking down, "just... hurting."

"Where?"

"Everywhere." Hinata let out a pitiful whine at the reply, wanting to pull Kageyama into a warm hug, only to remember that one, he was a vampire, he was freezing cold, and two, it would only make Kageyama hurt more. Hinata decided against it, instead taking Kageyama's hands into his own, holding them gently.

"I'm sorry," Hinata apologized again, looking down at Kageyama’s hands. "I didn't mean to hurt you, and I'm sorry that I did. If you never want to do this again you don't have to, I just," Hinata sighed, recollecting his thoughts, "I really liked feeding off you. It felt really comfortable and natural, and I wanna do it again, but only if you want to."

"I do," Kageyama replied, sounding smaller, quieter than usual. Hinata nodded, lips pursing into a thin line, Kageyama watching closely. "Do you feel better now? Like... fuller?"

"Yeah, definitely. Thank you. And I'm sorry you have to be in so much pain, I really am. I don't ever want to be the reason why you're hurting."

"And you never will be. The fact that I'm hurting right now isn't your fault. What other option did you have anyway? Going hungry for the rest of your life? Doesn't sound like a lot of fun to me." Hinata was able to crack a smile at Kageyama’s words, looking up at him with much brighter eyes. 

Over the next couple weeks, Kageyama– as well as the rest of the Karasuno team– had started to notice some changes. Though Kageyama was mostly focusing on the changes with Hinata, the rest of the team noticed the changes with their relationship.

Hinata's body was still developing, both vampire-wise and human-wise. his skin kept getting paler, and his fangs kept getting sharper. He was still getting taller, still getting stronger, which would've been a good thing if it wasn't for the fact that the boy was now smashing volleyballs down at speeds which should not be humanly achievable by the laws of physics. Training sessions were now less focused on power and more on control, at least in Hinata's case. The only thing the team was really worried about now was tournaments, worried that the adrenaline and pressure would lead to Hinata giving it his all out on the court, which could possibly get them disqualified, or put Hinata in potential danger.

For the next week after Hinata's feeding, Kageyama wasn't himself. He was more cautious, weary of how his body moved, and his reactions weren't as sharp as they used to be. His serves and spikes weren't as powerful, and tosses weren't as pin-point. None of the team members mentioned the difference in Kageyama's volleyball-abilities, mostly because they were afraid of getting yelled at, but also because they all sort of knew. I mean, it wasn't hard to tell, the boy had two bandaids on his neck and had Hinata (who was very open about his new form) watching over him 24/7, so putting two and two together wasn't difficult.

Although Kageyama wasn't playing at his best anymore, he still had Hinata to back him up. It was almost like their relationship had flourished tenfold since the feeding, Hinata being much more keen on Kageyama's actions, more aware of how he was acting and feeling. Whenever the ball came Kageyama's way, Hinata would always be there right beside him, no matter where he was on the court, like he was protecting him. Even after practice, Hinata never left Kageyama's side. hinata could be seen walking with Kageyama to school for their morning practices, would always be beside him in the halls between classes, beside him by the vending machine when Kageyama went to grab his carton of milk, and was found walking Kageyama home after practice each and every night. Kageyama didn't notice this as much as the rest of the team, and when he did he would simply brush it off and decide not to think about it. Besides, he actually enjoyed having Hinata around him all day, not like he would tell anyone though. 

It had been around a month now since the feeding, and a second date for another one was coming up. The first may not have been planned, but even when Kageyama offered himself up to Hinata, he felt indifferent about it. In his mind, all he was doing was helping a friend out. But things were different this time.

Maybe it was because there was a set date now (Friday after practice at Hinata’s house, Kageyama would stay the night), or maybe it was the fact that Kageyama had caught feelings for the vampire that was making him so nervous.

Kageyama doesn't remember the exact moment he caught feelings, but he does remember laying in bed one night, about to go to sleep, when his mind decided to reflect on the day's events. He remembered hearing the knock at his door, remembered Hinata walking with him to school as usual, remembered their morning practice, remembered catching Hinata staring at him from across the gym. He remembered getting walked to and from class, the boy never straying more than a couple centimetres away from him. He remembered Hinata buying him milk that day, remembered sitting on one of the benches on the rooftop and talking with the boy during the entire break, the clouds covering the sun from reaching Hinata’s more sensitive skin. He remembered practice after school, doing drills as usual, feeling better about his spikes and serves that day, finding them to be less painful. He remembered Hinata walking him home, noticing hands in his back pocket, his elbow gently brushing against the small of Kageyama's back with every other step. Each time Hinata's face popped into Kageyama's mind, his heart would flutter and his cheeks would heat up, and Kageyama didn't know whether or not he could call it love, but he could definitely call it something more than just being friends.

The couple days leading up to Friday were about the same as every day, except each time Hinata would come close to Kageyama, Kageyama's cheeks would dust over with a nice shade of pink, and his mind would pool with thoughts of Hinata getting closer, reaching out to wrap an arm around his waist, maybe even hold his hand, and each individual thought would never fail to set butterflies free in his stomach.

Since the two were around each other so much more now, Kageyama had gotten the opportunity to learn more about Hinata. He learned that being out in the sun didn't necessarily hurt Hinata, and that it just made him feel uncomfortable (though Kageyama was slightly disappointed to find out that Hinata didn't glow under the sunlight), learned that Hinata could go months, or even years without sleeping, and that he only ever felt tired after feeding. Kageyama still hadn't found out how Hinata had been turned into a vampire, which was something he'd have to remind himself to ask him about on Friday.

The two were walking home Monday night when Kageyama asked, "Does blood taste good?" It was a stupid question when he thought about it, but one that he was genuinely curious about, and who was Hinata to deny him a genuine answer.

Though the vampire spent a couple seconds laughing, he still stopped long enough to answer with, "I've only had two different types, but yeah, it tastes good." Kageyama then felt a small nudge to his arm, looking down at Hinata to see him looking up, smirking, fangs on display. "Especially yours," Hinata said teasingly, voice dipping down a couple octaves, making Kageyama's heart pound in his chest, and he swore he saw Hinata's eyes flash red for a split second.

The two spent the rest of their walk in silence, Kageyama too embarrassed to say another word, Hinata pleased with Kageyama's reaction. 

Friday came a lot sooner than Kageyama thought, but the day itself seemed to pass so slowly.

It was a dark, cloudy day again, meaning Hinata could spend as much time outside as he wanted to without feeling uncomfortable. There was no wind, no rain, just a little bit of fog, and usually Hinata would hate this kind of weather, but being in the form that he's in now, he didn't mind so much.

Kageyama had a hard time focusing that day, both during practice and during class. His mind was too distracted by the activities planned for that evening, getting to go to Hinata's house again, getting to feel the discomfort of being bitten, and then the rush of endorphins while his body handled the pain. He wasn't excited for the next morning, nor the week after, but the moment itself would be something to look forward to.

By the end of the day, after their after-school volleyball practice, instead of feeling tired Kageyama felt excited. It was almost as if he had more energy now than he did on the court.

Hinata walked with him as usual, but instead of turning to walk Kageyama to his doorstep, they walked right past his house, going further up, making their way to Hinata's place. Hinata had warned his family in advance, telling them not to bother them when they got home. It was a little different walking into Hinata's house without receiving a warm greeting from his mother, certainly different than how it was before Hinata died. Kageyama could tell his family was mourning, but not how you'd expect. The house just had a different feel to it, one that was less bright, desaturated. It was like a family member was on the verge of dying, just wasn't quite there yet. There was a certain poignancy in the air, one that made sure you knew something was wrong, but not the kind of melancholy that came with real death, death that eliminated someone from existence entirely. It was just... weird. The last time Kageyama had come over, there was still some form of lightness to the place, almost as if Hinata wasn't fully dead yet. But now, with snow-white skin and an invisible reflection, it was safe to say that Hinata was really, officially gone, warmth replaced with a bone-chilling sort of cold.

Hinata was the first of the two to speak that evening, asking, "Want anything to eat?" Kageyama simply nodded in response, leaving his bags down by the front door. He followed Hinata into the kitchen, watching as he rummaged around his fridge. "You got anything in mind?" he asked, face still buried in the fridge.

"Cereal?" Kageyama asked. Hinata nodded, pulling his head out of the fridge and grabbing a carton of milk. Hinata then reached up, grabbing a box of cereal and pouring a bowl of it. Although all Hinata was doing was making a bowl of goddamn cereal, Kageyama could help but watch fondly, blushing a light shade of pink at the sight. Just seeing Hinata doing something so domestic made Kageyama imagine what it would be like to live with him, to wake up and see Hinata making him a bowl of cereal every morning.

Kageyama can assume that it’s safe to say that he’s at least just a little bit whipped for the older boy.

Hinata turned around, setting the bowl down on the table in the kitchen. He noticed Kageyama still standing in the middle of the kitchen, staring out somewhere beyond the window he was currently looking at.

"Tobio, over here," Hinata said, snapping his fingers, drawing in Kageyama's attention again. Kageyama nodded, sitting down at the empty space at the table where Hinata had placed the bowl.

"Thanks," Kageyama murmured before taking a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. He wouldn't say that it was a culinary masterpiece, but it– for whatever reason– seemed to taste a little bit better. 

Hinata sat beside Kageyama and watched him eat, eyes fixated on his mouth, occasionally trailing down to his neck. Kageyama had taken the bandages off by now, revealing the two small holes Hinata had pierced him with about a month ago. They were recovering pretty well, and definitely looked a lot better than they did a month ago, the bruising around the area having healed up nicely. Hinata could also tell Kageyama had put some sort of concealer over the two marks, hiding them fairly well so that you wouldn't really see them unless you were specifically looking for them.

Kageyama knew Hinata was staring, could see it out of his peripheral vision, but chose to ignore it. It didn't mean his mind would ignore the older though, head filled with images of Hinata staring at him, chin resting in the palm of his hand, eyes half-lidded, looking at him hungrily. Kageyama could only imagine how those eyes would make him feel if they were in Hinata's bedroom right now, and was thankful that they weren't quite there yet. Kageyama was sure Hinata could see that his cheeks were pink, could see that he was flustered, could probably even hear his rapidly beating heart, Hell, he could probably hear the blood flowing through his veins. The silence between them wasn't great for covering any of that up, and to be honest, Kageyama was kind of thankful he choked then.

It happened in about a quarter of a second, Kageyama accidentally breathing in at the wrong time, choking on a spoonful of cereal. Kageyama was immediately sent in a coughing fit, and before the sound of his cough could fully ring throughout the room, Hinata was right behind him, chin now resting on Kageyama's shoulder, arms wrapping around his torso, fists placed just below his ribcage, ready to perform some form of CPR at the drop of a hat.

"You okay?" Hinata asked, and if Kageyama wanted to answer truthfully, he would've said no.

"Yeah," Kageyama replied, giving one more solid cough before breathing normally again. His heart was racing, partially from choking, but mostly from his close proximity with Hinata. Although Kageyama wasn't choking anymore, he still felt like he was going to die since Hinata _didn't move away_. He stayed there, holding Kageyama, and continued to hold onto him until Kageyama finished drinking the excess milk left at the bottom of the bowl after finishing his cereal.

Kageyama felt dizzy standing up, body overly hot, especially his face. It took him a second longer to find his balance, and even when he did, Hinata still took the empty bowl from his hands, and set it down in the sink.

"Are you ready?" Hinata asked, looking at Kageyama over his shoulder, palms flattened on the counter on either side of the sink, holding himself up.

"Yeah," Kageyama replied, voice barely over a whisper. Hinata nodded, approaching Kageyama, reaching out and grabbing hold of his wrist. Hinata dragged Kageyama up the stairs and into his bedroom, each step making Kageyama increasingly more anxious.

By the time they got up the stairs, Kageyama was slightly out of breath, and not at all because he'd just climbed a small flight of stairs, rather because Hinata’s hand was wrapped around his wrist and that alone was enough to make him think of some less-than-family-friendly thoughts.

Hinata handed the same towel they'd used last time, telling him to lay down and get comfortable while he went back downstairs to grab a glass of water. Kageyama did just as Hinata said, setting down the towel that still had a couple blood stains on it, getting rid of his shirt, and getting comfortable on top of the towel. Kageyama took what little time he had alone to try and calm himself, taking slow, deep breaths. He knew he'd be fine, knew he trusted Hinata, but ever since his feelings towards the vampire became romantic, he wasn't quite sure how this second feeding would go. Hinata would be close to him, really close, biting into his neck and drinking his blood. If that didn't sound intimate, then I don't know what would.

Hinata returned with a large glass of water, gently setting it down on his bedside table. He then turned on his lamp and sat down, getting himself comfortable sitting on Kageyama's thighs. Kageyama knew it would be different this time, knew that his feelings would get in the way without fail, he just didn't expect things to feel _this_ different. It was like his senses were heightened, like he could focus on each individual square-centimetre of his body, especially the ones that Hinata was touching.

Hinata looked deeply into Kageyama's eyes, finding that he was looking elsewhere, beyond Hinata, the same stare he'd looked out the window with earlier, the stare Hinata had recognized to indicate that Kageyama was deep in thought.

"Hey," Hinata started, voice quiet, a little raspy, the word bringing Kageyama's attention to him, "you keep spacing out. Got something on your mind?" Hinata asked, reaching forward, placing a gentle hand on Kageyama's shoulder, his good one, at least. “Nervous?” Hinata asked.

"A bit," Kageyama replied, sighing. Hinata could tell he was nervous, much more nervous than he was last time. Hinata could only assume that it was because Kageyama knew how much it hurt now, how badly it felt to be fed off of.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"Not really." Then there was silence again, the same one that they'd experienced earlier, the same one that made them both at least a tad bit uncomfortable. Kageyama wanted to tell Hinata how he really felt– what he was really nervous about– but at the same time, he was afraid of Hinata rejecting his feelings. He didn't want to make things awkward between them, whether or not he got rejected. He liked the relationship they had now, and if confessing his feelings could ruin it, he'd rather not confess and keep his feelings to himself.

Then Hinata leaned in slowly, face getting closer to Kageyama's each second. Kageyama simply assumed Hinata would be going in for his neck, but as Hinata drew closer, Kageyama realized that wasn't the case. Hinata's head tilted to the side slightly, eyes starting to close, and in a rush of emotions Kageyama turned his head to the side.

The second Hinata's lips pressed against Kageyama's cheek, he felt like crying.

Hinata lingered for a moment, and Kageyama was scared he'd made Hinata angry, but when the vampire pulled back, hand dropping from his shoulder, eyes meeting Kageyama's, Kageyama saw nothing but sadness.

Everything felt still.

Hinata had just tried to kiss Kageyama, and he'd rejected him. Kageyama had rejected Hinata. He'd done the one thing he was afraid of.

Hinata's shoulders sagged, lips turning downward into a pout. They both looked down, avoiding eye contact, not wanting to make things any more awkward then they already were. The tension in the air felt awkward, heavy and awkward. It was almost suffocating, and what was supposed to be a good night with Hinata had become unclear, Kageyama no longer knowing what the night had in store for them anymore. 

The second bite wasn't nearly as good as the first.

Hinata leaned in again, this time clearly going for Kageyama's neck, both boys feeling incredibly awkward and anxious. Hinata had bitten down right under the first mark, and Kageyama wasn't surprised to feel immense pain seep through his body again. It hurt a little less than the first time, admittedly, but it certainly didn't feel as good. Instead of feeling warmth chasing the pain throughout his body, he felt nothing but cold, almost as if ice was coursing through his veins. He felt sorer, more fatigued than last time, and he wanted nothing more than to just pass out and get this over and done with already.

Hinata was more careful when Kageyama fainted this time, taking gentle sucks to Kageyama's neck rather than rougher ones, letting the blood pour into his mouth rather than drinking it in. Hinata patched Kageyama up with a little extra care as well, stopping the bleeding a little sooner, pressing a warm cloth into his neck to help with the bleeding before placing bandaids over the fresh wounds. God, Hinata could tell Kageyama was in pain, even when he was unconscious.

Hinata sat on the floor beside his bed while he waited for Kageyama to wake up, not wanting to invade his personal space, especially after being blatantly rejected by him. It hurt to think about, the feeling of Kageyama's warm cheek against his lips. That feeling should've been a nice one, one that would warm up Hinata's entire body, get a little bit of colour back into his skin. Instead, the feeling was filled with melancholy, something that made Hinata feel embarrassed to think about, embarrassed that he ever thought Kageyama could love him back. Of course Kageyama couldn't love him, Hinata was dead.

His mind swirled with images of the happier times they'd spent together, back before Hinata was turned. He remembered the team trips they took in the summertime, going to the beach and basking in the sun. He remembered practicing for hours on end with him, always feeling sore the next morning (Hinata missed that soreness; he never really felt it anymore). He remembered seeing Kageyama on the last day of their first year, remembered how Kageyama had gotten so emotional when the third years bid their goodbyes. All these memories felt grey now, desaturating, just like everything else around him.

As each day passed, and as Hinata became paler, colder, so did the people around him. His sister didn't smile at him like she used to, his mother didn't give him the same warm hugs, didn't wake him up in the morning to remind him to have breakfast– didn’t need to. The members of the volleyball team treated him differently too, and he was sure they had good intentions, but the stares he got, the way they started to treat him like a freak, they were all like small kicks to the stomach. Hinata didn't pay much mind to his peers at school, never had, so their glares didn't bother him as much. It did bother him, however, when they glared at Kageyama too. Now even that would be ruined, because Hinata was sure Kageyama wouldn't want him to walk him to class anymore.

Hinata stopped his mind before it could go any further.

He reached over to his school bag, digging his hand into it, grabbing his phone and fishing it out. He opened it, and sent a text the only person he knew would be accepting of him right now. 

**shouyou hinata** : hey, i've got a question. 

**shouyou hinata** : it's a little awkward though...

 **miwa** : shoot

 **shouyou hinata** : i tried to kiss my best friend and he sort of rejected me. He was the only one i really felt comfortable feeding off of, but if he hates me after this (which i'm sure he will), i'm not going to have anyone to feed off of. 

**shouyou hinata** : any suggestions?

 **miwa** : okay first of all, he probably doesn't hate you.

 **miwa** : second of all, talk it over with him. even if you can't have a romantic relationship with him, at least try to keep him around as a friend, especially since you're still too scared to go out and actually find people.

 **shouyou hinata** : thanks, i'll give it a try when he wakes up. 

Hinata sighed, setting his phone down. He still felt a little weird trusting Miwa, especially since she was the one who turned him in the first place. He could hardly remember her face, let alone her name. The only reason why he remembers her at all, actually, is the fact that she put her name and number into Hinata's phone, sending him a text saying to ask her any questions about being a vampire. They'd had a few conversations, mostly just Hinata asking what he can and can't do, what he should and shouldn't do, the basics of being a vampire. The only reason he really had to trust her was that after... well... _killing him,_ was that she'd brought him back to her place, got him water, and made sure to apologize over and over to both him, and his family over the phone. She'd then driven Hinata back home once the boy was conscious enough to speak, and that small act of kindness alone was enough to make Hinata trust her just a little bit.

Hinata was surprised to hear Kageyama stir as he arose only a few minutes after passing out, the boy coming-to much sooner this time compared to last time. Hinata only looked up at him, their eyes meeting for a split second before Kageyama looked away, reaching towards the bedside table to grab his glass of water, taking small sips as usual. Hinata couldn't help but smile fondly at the human, finding it endearing how he drank his water the same way he drank his milk. His smile quickly left his lips, however, when he remembered the events that had taken place not even five minutes ago. 

Their words were scarce for the rest of the evening, only consisting of a few sentences here and there, little things like Hinata checking if Kageyama was okay, if he wanted more water, because even though Hinata felt like he was a million universes away from Kageyama, he couldn't help but feel like he needed to continue to watch over Kageyama, to take care of him. If Hinata was good at one thing though, not breaking promises was certainly it, and Hinata had promised to take care of Kageyama, so that's what he was going to do.

Hinata had offered to sleep on the couch in the living room that night, Kageyama convincing him to stay. He'd tried to tell Hinata that it was okay to sleep in his own bed, but Hinata insisted on leaving the bed all to Kageyama. Hinata ended up setting down a few blankets and pillows on the floor, spending the night laying there, watching Kageyama as he slept peacefully, getting him fresh glasses of water every hour, just to make sure that if he woke up, he'd always be getting a cold, refreshing glass.

Kageyama went home early Saturday morning, Hinata walking him to his place at around eight, making sure he'd get home safely. they still didn't speak though, and that same awkward, heavy tension stayed draped over them. 

It was almost that time of the month for Hinata again, his body starting to crave blood again.

Him and Kageyama still hadn't spoken since the second feeding. Hinata still walked with him to school, still walked him from class to class, walked him home, and even though they were spending just as much time together as they used to, they didn't speak a single word to one another. The looks they shared of practice were less longing and more filled with despair, and the connection they had when hitting spikes was getting worse and worse each day. It was as if their relationship was falling apart in every way possible, and it hurt so much more than being bitten a million times, both boys could confirm that.

Kageyama spent his nights laying in bed, thinking about Hinata, ways he could try to fix things without making himself sound like a complete dumbass, and turns out it was harder to figure out than he thought. Hinata, on the other hand, spent his nights laying awake, mind completely empty. He'd decided that it would be better to just not think about Kageyama, not wanting to dwell on something that would just hurt him in the end. He hated ignoring Kageyama, and hated not talking to him, because he liked the conversations they used to have. He liked talking to Kageyama, liked having him listen, liked hearing his soft hums and seeing his small nods after learning something new about vampires. As much as Hinata wanted to make things right though, he simply couldn't, feeling far too embarrassed of what he'd done to even speak to the younger.

The need to protect Kageyama was still there, still just as strong as it was before. The need to talk to him though? Not as much.

Friday was coming up again, and neither of them had made plans. Hinata hadn't invited Kageyama over, and Kageyama certainly wasn't going to invite himself, leaving them at a stalemate. Even as Friday passed, moving into Saturday, then Sunday, then Monday, and still, not a word had been said. Although Hinata's patience was high, his patience when it came to his hunger wasn't. He couldn't think straight anymore, especially when Friday passed again and Hinata was still yet to feed. 

He could feel his senses sharpen, but only the ones he'd use when searching for something to eat. His sense of smell grew strong, now to the point where all he could smell was blood, even when lying beneath one's skin, he could even hear it passing through their veins, the flow and rush, temptation seeping into his own body. However, with those senses sharpening, his others weakened, finding his muscles to get sorer faster, his jumps being lower than normal, even when he tried to jump higher than typically humanly possible.

After practice that day, the second Friday where Hinata would end up going home hungry, Kageyama approached him. 

They were in the club room, getting changed out of their gym clothes and back into their school uniforms. Hinata was still shirtless when Kageyama drew close, the boy already fully dressed, now waiting for Hinata. Kageyama didn't say anything, simply stood behind Hinata, hands in his pockets, watching over the vampire. Hinata turned his head around, quickly noticing that the rest of the club had already made their way out, Kageyama and Hinata being the only ones left.

"What?" Hinata asked, this being the first word they'd said to each other outside of practice in weeks– six weeks to be exact. Kageyama was slightly taken aback by the question, clearly not expecting to be spoken to, especially since a conversation between the two was so rare now.

Kageyama hadn't spoken to Hinata for the past six weeks because he felt awkward, embarrassed that he'd denied a kiss from his own crush, something that a normal person wouldn't dare deny. He'd only expected to ignore him for a week, wait for things to blow over a bit, waiting for Hinata to spark up conversation and sort things out between them. Hinata never did that though, he never spoke up, just stayed silent because he thought Kageyama was mad at him, disgusted by him, _hated him_. Hinata, although now thinking Kageyama wanted nothing more than to stay away from him, couldn't help but stay by his side, watching over him, protecting him, because he simply couldn't bear to leave Kageyama alone. honestly, if they weren't so awkward, they would've spoken by now, but at this point the whole 'ignoring each other' thing was turning into a competition, seeing who could ignore the other longer. It was painful for both of them, but if it meant the other was satisfied when they supposed it was alright. Now though? Hinata simply couldn't ignore Kageyama any longer, and if that meant breaking their friendship then so be it, Hinata was sick of staying quiet.

"I– uhh... nothing," Kageyama replied, shrugging, trailing off until his words were hardly anything at all.

Hinata turned around, pulling his shirt over his head, running a hand through his hair, looking up into Kageyama's eyes. Kageyama took a small step back, eyes widening as he met Hinata's, finding them to look a little red. He could see Hinata's fangs protrude through his lips, seeing them pressing against the pink flesh. Since when had they grown that much? Were they always like that? Was Hinata really that hungry?

"It's been so long," Hinata said, low, almost seductive, and Kageyama was immediately interested, paying full attention to the vampire in front of him, like a spell had been casted on him. Hinata reached a hand up, placing it down on his shoulder, close to his neck, allowing his thumb to trace over old wounds. Kageyama shuddered, a chill running down his spine. Hinata's eyes raked over Kageyama's neck, looking over pale skin, his stomach aching in reminder that he really needed to eat. Hinata knew what he had to do, knew how easy it would be to pin kageyama to a wall and sink his teeth into his neck, even if he was weak from being so hungry. Hinata could hear Kageyama's heartbeat loud and clear, the sound thumping throughout the empty room, knowing that the younger boy could most definitely see his eyes flash red as another pang of hunger shot through his torso.

Hinata pushed down on Kageyama's shoulder, using his freehand to help him to the floor, Kageyama letting himself go lax underneath Hinata's touch, buckling his knees, allowing himself to fall to his knees a soft thud. Hinata crouched down until he was at eye-level with Kageyama, eventually shifting onto his knees in front of him, both hands remaining on the human's shoulders. Kageyama looked scared, eyes wide and terrified, Hinata feeling bad for scaring him, but at the same time, being so hungry that he really couldn't find the mind to care.

Hinata leaned forward, tucking his head into Kageyama's neck, baring his teeth against warm skin, stomach growling loudly, Kageyama more than able to hear it rumble throughout the room. Hinata dragged his lips against Kageyama's neck, inhaling deeply, the smell of blood just beneath Kageyama's skin being better than anything he'd ever smelled in his life, both human and vampire. His mouth watered as his mind conjured up memories of last time, six weeks ago when he'd last bitten kageyama, how good he'd tasted, how the fresh, warm blood felt against his tongue, travelling down his throat, passing through his body, fuelling it.

"N-not right now," Kageyama managed to stammer out, voice shaky, petrified. Hinata almost wanted to bite Kageyama right then and there anyway despite his request, but knew that it would be better for the both of them to pull away, so he did. Hinata sat up, looking at Kageyama, eyes still red. Kageyama trembled, swallowing thickly, watching as Hinata's eyes darted down to his neck as he gulped, watching the vampire swallow as well. 

"I can't wait much longer," Hinata murmured, sighing, "I need this." Hinata cringed as an over wave of pain washed over his body, Kageyama able to see his reaction, knowing Hinata didn't usually react to pain unless it was really bad, the boy immediately feeling bad knowing that Hinata was starving, and he wanted to help, he did, he just didn't feel like passing out in the club room and then walking home all loopy. Kageyama knew Hinata needed a distraction, something to satisfy him for just a bit, just a little longer until they could get home, until Hinata could feed safely. But Hinata's patience had worn far too thin, his mind unable to process any other thought besides blood, specifically Kageyama's blood, and how badly he needed it.

Hinata leaned back in, mind too clouded with a haze of desire to think properly, lips slowly getting closer to Kageyama's neck, mouth open, fangs bared. Just before Hinata's face could get too close to Kageyama's neck, Kageyama's hand reached up, cupping Hinata's cheek, turning his face so their lips lined up. Hinata stilled momentarily, looking down at Kageyama lips, and simply thought this will have to do for now.

Their lips pressed together, soft and gentle. Kageyama could feel the tips of Hinata's fangs press against his lips, digging into his skin just a little. The feeling of his fangs against Kageyama's lips sent electricity running through Hinata's body, lips curling up into a smile, teeth sinking down a little more until his fangs pierced Kageyama's skin. It was light, fangs hardly even sinking in, just poking two small holes deep enough to bleed. Hinata didn't pull away though, and neither did Kageyama. Hinata took advantage of the situation, opening his mouth to let the blood pour in, tongue lapping at the small wounds on his bottom lip.

Kageyama gasped, letting Hinata take his lip in between his teeth, letting him suck on it, taking in as much blood as he could. It wasn't nearly as satisfying, the flow being limited considering Hinata really hadn't bitten that deep. Just having a taste only drove Hinata's hunger further, made him crave Kageyama's blood more, more, _more_.

Kageyama's lips stopped bleeding quite quickly, much to Hinata's dissatisfaction, the vampire only able to get maybe a teaspoon worth. it almost made things worse for Hinata, having to hold himself back even more now after having such a small taste. Hinata sighed, just barely pulling back, their lips still within centimetres of each other. Kageyama felt Hinata's exhale blow over his lips, shuddering at the feeling of their close proximity. Hinata pressed their foreheads together, Kageyama pleased to find that Hinata's was moderately warm, which was a bit of a contrast compared to his much colder hands, which were still resting on his shoulders much to his mild discomfort.

"Can we go home now?" Kageyama asked, slightly out of breath as pain started to settle in, lips beginning to sting.

"Yeah," Hinata replied, whispering.

The two finally parted, both boys standing up, Kageyama feeling a little lightheaded, Hinata still feeling hungry as ever, albeit a little less than before. They both grabbed their bags, leaving the club room, the door locking upon closing it, one of their teammates most likely having locked it on their way out, leaving Kageyama and Hinata to close the door behind them.

They began walking home again like normal, the two keeping a steady silence between them, Hinata occasionally pushing Kageyama off to the side, out of the streetlights where it was a little darker (since when had the sun fully set anyway?), kissing the blood off of his lips. Each kiss spoke enough words, communicated enough messages, so the two never really found a need for actual sentences. The air between them had been cleared, and the once awkward tension was now gone. Everything felt lighter now, although that could just be Kageyama feeling lightheaded, either way, things just felt better, fresher, like a early summer morning where dew would collect on blades of grass, where birds would chirp happily, where the sun wouldn't feel too hot on your skin, when the air would feel fresh and clean.

The kiss had provided closure, both for Hinata and Kageyama. Kageyama now understood that he didn't need to feel so embarrassed, or so awkward about accidentally rejecting Hinata that one time. He was relieved to find out that Hinata wasn't angry at him for rejecting him, and that he was more than willing to try kissing Kageyama again. Hinata was just as relieved, though, to discover that Kageyama _did_ want to kiss him, and that the turn of his head that one time must've been a mistake (though he didn't have absolute confirmation on that just yet, he was pretty sure of it). He was thankful that Kageyama enjoyed his kisses too, that he didn't mind being pulled to the side occasionally during their walk home, just to have the blood kissed off his lips.

They didn't know when it happened, but at some point during their walk, their hands had found their way to one another's. Hinata's was cold, although Kageyama supposed he couldn't be surprised by that anymore, and should now be expecting it. Kageyama did a good job at warming up Hinata's hand though, heating it until it was just barely warm, either that or his hand had simply gotten itself used to being pressed against something so cold. They didn't swing their arms back and forth, didn't give playful tugs to the other's arm, simply let their hands stay clasped between their bodies, keeping their fingers intertwined, holding on all the way to Hinata's place. 

There he was again, back in Hinata's bedroom. It felt like the first time all over again, but now with the memories of their second time. Kageyama hoped it would go better this time, hoped that there wouldn't be another accidental-gay-panic again. Everything felt a little easier now, like Kageyama was actually getting the hang of things. Without Hinata needing to ask, he'd taken off his shirt and laid out the same bloodied towel as before (the two had practically claimed it at this point), laying down on it and waiting for Hinata to be ready.

Hinata took a seat in his lap again, and Kageyama didn't know what brought him to do it, but he found his hands travelling to Hinata's waist, hands holding onto his sides gently. Hinata appreciated the gesture, giving Kageyama a small smile, reaching forward and ruffling the younger's hair lightly. He then pushed the messy hair out of Kageyama's face, still smiling, and asked, "You ready?"

Kageyama nodded, even managing to crack a smile himself.

Hinata nodded back, leaning forward, diving into Kageyama's neck, giving the area small kisses, heating the skin as much as possible to maximize the amount of blood he got out of Kageyama. Hinata had always been reluctant to kiss Kageyama's neck before feeding, even if it was an extra step that made the whole feeding process easier and less painful. He'd never actually gone for it though, not knowing if Kageyama would appreciate the bonus intimacy or not, but after kissing him (multiple times!!), Hinata was pretty sure it was safe to say that adding the extra step would be at least somewhat appreciated, and Kageyama appreciated it alright.

For the first time in months, ever since Hinata had been turned, he was actually starting to feel warm. Sure, being pressed up so close to Kageyama's body helped, but he had to take some credit for himself as the parts that were nowhere near Kageyama (which was pretty much limited to his back) still felt kinda warm. Kageyama noticed it too, finding that the hands he had placed dangerously close to Hinata's hipbones were actually feeling a little bit of extra heat radiating off the vampire, and Kageyama could only assume that Hinata was just as excited for this as he was.

Kageyama gasped lightly when he felt Hinata's fangs scrape against his neck, right underneath the first two marks, although the first one was almost gone now, the second one fading pretty well too. It wasn't a sound he intended on letting out, but the suddenness of it seemed to make his brain short-circuit and let his mouth do the thinking for him. Hinata was more than pleased when he sat up and looked down at Kageyama, specifically his neck, eyes flashing red as they skimmed over two thin white lines, outlined with puffy, reddening skin, right where the points of his fangs had been dragging against mere moments ago.

Hinata's tongue darted out, wetting his lips, and dear lord, if Kageyama wouldn't die from blood-loss, he'd certainly die from how goddamn attractive Hinata Shouyou was. If that was the case though, Kageyama would've died a long time ago.

Hinata leaned back in again, slowly, eyes locked with Kageyama's until they couldn't, face tucked back into his neck. Hinata's left hand reached up, cupping the back of Kageyama's head, his right hand placed gently on Kageyama's shoulder, holding himself steady. Kageyama's hands moved up a bit to Hinata's waist, his left hand travelling up a little further though, gripping onto Hinata's shirt, soft, grey cotton balling up in his fist.

Fangs pierced Kageyama's neck seconds later.

Kageyama's eyes went wide, waiting for the pain to finally settle in, only to find that it never really did. Instead of the usual dull, bruising pain he felt, there was nothing, Kageyama feeling nothing but numbness. Even when Hinata's fangs left Kageyama's neck, there was nothing. All Kageyama could feel was the flow of blood leaving his body, combined intoxicatingly well with the soft suckling of Hinata's mouth latched to his neck. It was dizzying, being able to enjoy the moment to its fullest without his body having to exhaust itself with pain, bringing him to the point of unconsciousness where he'd end up missing the entire second half of the feeding. Hinata seemed to notice it as well, the fact that Kageyama was still awake, blaming it all on the fact that he'd taken the extra time to kiss Kageyama's neck.

As the bleeding slowly came to a stop, the feeling of uncertainty began to bubble up in Kageyama's chest. His chest felt tight, comparable to the feeling of anxiousness before a game. He could see his knuckles turn white, his grip on Hinata's shirt tightening again, arms beginning to shake from the tension. Hinata could tell Kageyama was nervous, could sense it the second the feeling began to slowly seep in. He hadn't said anything at first, not even a simple 'you're okay' to comfort him, but only because he had a mouth full of blood and he really wasn't in the mood to spill it all over Kageyama's bare torso. Now that he'd swallowed down enough blood to keep him satisfied for the next four weeks, he was more than able to soothe the poor boy's nerves to his heart's content.

"Hey you," Hinata whispered, wrapping his arms under Kageyama's armpits, fingers gently covering the two small holes in kageyama's neck, careful as to not hurt him, only doing so to stop any more blood from trickling out. Hinata pulled Kageyama towards him, hugging him, keeping him close. Hinata was a little cold, and he knew that, but he knew he needed to comfort Kageyama right now and that's exactly what he planned on doing. "It's okay, no need to worry. I'm here. I've got you," Hinata murmured, Kageyama's hair tickling his lips as he spoke. Kageyama relaxed a bit, grip on Hinata's shirt loosening.

"I-it doesn't hurt this time," Kageyama managed, tongue feeling heavy in his mouth, "w-why?"

"Oh Tobio," Hinata sighed, laying Kageyama down again, bringing his arms out from under the boy and raising them up so his hands could cup his cheeks, thumbs gently stroking gentle lines across his cheekbones, looking into his eyes fondly, "sometimes I forget how human you are."

"What the Hell is that s-supposed to mean?" Kageyama asked, still struggling with his words, now frowning, but still very confused.

"Become a vampire and find out."

"What are you g-gonna do? T-turn me i-into one?"

"I mean, if that's what you want." Hinata chuckled; Kageyama didn't look quite as amused.

Hinata's eyes left Kageyama's for a second, darting down to his neck, noticing blood trickling down his shoulder again. The vampire sighed, leaning forward to place a small kiss on Kageyama's head before letting go and reaching over to his left to grab the bandages he'd brought in advance.

Kageyama had never been awake long enough to find out how Hinata patched him up after a feeding, and needless to say, he was disappointed he'd passed out all those other times. He's pretty sure if he'd just stayed awake all those other times, his little ignoring-Hinata phase wouldn't have even happened in the first place, and the question of whether or not Hinata liked him wouldn't exist. 

Hinata was gentle, so gentle. He'd pick up the small, wet towelette, cleaning the area around the wound, which stung a little bit due to some antiseptic saturating the towelette. Once the excess blood was gone, Hinata would pick up a small square of gauze, something that Kageyama would only ever leave on until he had to go back to school, only then would he trade it out for bandaids. Hinata gingerly placed the gauze over Kageyama's neck, applying the smallest bit of pressure to hold it in place while he taped the patch to the younger's skin. Even when pressing the tape onto Kageyama's skin, Hinata was gentle, knowing the area would be tender and bruised, using the least amount of pressure he could, but being sure it was enough to secure the tape on his neck. Hinata would finish by pressing a final kiss to Kageyama's neck, and Kageyama wasn't sure if he always did that, but it was definitely a nice touch, especially since Hinata would rise back up with the brightest smile on his face.

"Rest now, my Tobio," Hinata said softly, slowly and carefully removing himself from Kageyama's lap, laying down right next to him. Kageyama let himself relax, shoulders sagging, scooting himself down a little bit so his head and neck had more support against the pillows, melting into Hinata's sheets. Kageyama closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. His neck and shoulders still felt numb, which he'd supposed wasn't the worst thing in the world, though it was slightly uncomfortable when trying to fall asleep. He'd never had to do this, actually fall asleep, his body usually having already done that step for him.

As tired as Kageyama was though, he supposed staying up just that little while longer wasn't terrible, as he was greeted with another lovely surprise, another ritual that he was simply never awake for.

He could hear Hinata scoot in closer before he could feel it, the rustling of the sheets sounding obnoxiously loud in the quiet room. He opened his eyes for a split second, just enough time to glance over at Hinata, seeing that the vampire had curled up next to him, head tucked into Kageyama's neck, the side without all the marks. It was as if the feeling of the older being close to him spread throughout his body then, like ink shooting into water, bleeding throughout. It wasn't a warm feeling, but it wasn't cold either. It was comforting in the strangest way, Kageyama thought.

Kageyama continued to try and sleep after that, but he simply couldn't manage to do so with the image and feeling of having Hinata so close. It's not like this was anything new anyway, and it certainly wasn't the closest they'd ever been proximity-wise, Hinata had just kissed and bitten Kageyama's neck for God's sake. There was just something about having the older be close to him unconditionally like this that just hit different, and Kageyama couldn't stop thinking about it.

"I know you're still awake," Hinata whispered, words brushing along Kageyama's skin, sending chills down his spine. Kageyama kept his eyes closed, hoping that Hinata would think that he was wrong and ignore him, but that attempt only earned him a small chuckle. Hinata rolled over, now laying on top of Kageyama, the younger grunting as if Hinata wasn't as light as a feather. Kageyama opened his eyes then, looking up at Hinata whose face was a mere centimetre and a half from his. Kageyama's cheeks flushed pink.

"How could you tell?" Kageyama asked, trying to sound annoyed.

"Do you want the human answer or the inhuman answer?" Hinata replied, lifting a brow.

"Both?"

"You're not snoring." Kageyama scoffed, Hinata chuckled. "And your heartbeat hasn't slowed down." Kageyama was slightly more impressed by the second response, though, with Hinata's heightened senses, it really shouldn't have come off as a surprise that the vampire could hear his heartbeat. Though that brought up a couple more questions, like what else could Hinata hear? for all Kageyama knew, the vampire could probably hear his thoughts.

The two took a couple moments to stare at each other, you know, a normal thing that friends do. Which reminded Kageyama, are they even friends anymore? What are they?

Friends don't really feed off each other, although people aren't usually friends with vampires. Friends don't really stare at one another for prolonged periods of time, don't usually break their stares flustered. Friends don't usually kiss each other, at least ones with a relationship like Kageyama and Hinata's, where the two can be arguing one second and gazing at each other like they're an old married couple the next. It was confusing, and as much as Kageyama wanted to date Hinata, he didn't know if he was ready for a relationship yet, more specifically one with a dead person.

"Tobio," Hinata said, lifting the silence, Kageyama acknowledging the fact that the older was speaking with a soft hum, "I've never really asked this before, and may seem like a bit of a stupid question now, but do you... like boys?"

"I-I... uhh, y-yeah... yeah, I think I do," Kageyama replied, face feeling as if it had been set on fire. It wasn't something Kageyama put a lot of thought into– his sexuality– so when asked about it, even by himself, his response was never immediate. He supposes, though, that never really having an interest in girls and thinking about kissing the gorgeous fucking vampire named Hinata Shouyou on the daily would probably mean that he does, in fact, like guys.

"Cool," Hinata replied, nodding, "me too," he said with a smile. Kageyama noticed Hinata's eyes flick down to his lips, then his neck, then his lips again, and finally back up to his eyes.

Yeah, that was definitely something that friends didn't do.

Before Kageyama could think of what to do or say next, Hinata's lips were pressed against his. It was a little less bloody this time, thankfully, Hinata already having had his fill for the month. This kiss felt better too, maybe not texture-wise, the small scratches on Kageyama's lips having scabbed over already, making his once-soft lips a little rougher. There was less tension though, the kiss feeling less explosive, less like a heat-of-the-moment sort of thing and more of a warm, slow-burn sort of thing. It was good, almost too good, and Kageyama was almost afraid something bad would happen until he felt Hinata's hands in his hair, fingertips intertwining with the soft, messy tufts of hair. Kageyama's eyes fluttered shut, sighing through his nose, arms lifting weakly, just barely reaching up high enough to properly wrap around Hinata's waist.

Everything felt warm, like the sun had risen into Hinata's room and was now covering them in a gentler, less burning-hot glow, like a heated blanket. Kageyama's cheeks were painted pink, matching with Hinata's still-slightly-blood-stained lips, those same blood-stained lips kissing his. God, Kageyama still hadn't wrapped his head around the fact that Hinata was kissing him, that this was actually happening and not just a dream. The thought of getting to call Hinata his boyfriend, getting to be called Hinata's boyfriend, made his heart hammer in his chest, and he had half the mind to feel embarrassed, now knowing that Hinata could most definitely hear (and probably feel) it.

Kissing Hinata felt way better than Kageyama ever imagined. Of course, laying in his bed by himself, fantasizing about Hinata's lips on his wasn't going to be the same as the real thing, although he had gotten pretty good at imagining after watching Twilight a couple times, albeit not the best imagery to have, but it had sufficed for the time being. 

Being in Hinata's loving arms was probably the safest place Kageyama knew right now, even though he knew the vampire could easily kill him in a second if he wanted to, but Kageyama also knew that he could trust Hinata, so he relaxed and let himself just enjoy the moment. 

The two only separated when Kageyama started to feel tired. It had been around an hour now, though they'd both lost track of time, too caught up in each other to keep track.

Kageyama had gathered up enough strength to push Hinata back before he felt himself completely drift off, Hinata being a little confused at first, slightly tilting his head to the side, raising a brow. Kageyama was barely able to open his eyes, but managed to do so, giving Hinata a sleepy look. Hinata seemed to understand in an instant, nodding his head slowly, rolling off of Kageyama's torso, laying back down beside him. 

There was a moment of awkward silence, then movement. Hinata felt the mattress lift beside him, then felt his own side dip a bit as Kageyama's head pressed against his shoulder. His arms snaked around Hinata's middle, holding him close and gentle, getting comfortable before closing his eyes. Hinata cracked a smile, returning the favour by wrapping his arms around the younger's shoulder. 

The sound of Kageyama's heartbeat thumped throughout the room, at least to Hinata's ears. It was quiet, yet fast, racing with something akin to anxiousness. This both confused and worried Hinata, because why would Kageyama's heart be racing so fast if he was trying to sleep? Was he dying? Did he feel uncomfortable? Was Hinata making him uncomfortable? There had to be something on his mind, Hinata knew this, but the thought of asking Kageyama what was wrong made Hinata nervous as well. However, Hinata considered the fact that if Kageyama was already uncomfortable, asking him what was wrong certainly couldn't do any harm, right?

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked, whispering, trying to keep his tone as gentle and as sweet as possible. Kageyama tensed up a little, heart racing faster. 

"Yeah," Kageyama replied, taking a deep breath, "just thinking." 

"And what are you thinking about?" The question was a little nosy, sure, but it wasn't something that kageyama couldn't answer. To put it simply, he was imagining what it would be like to ask Hinata out, to finally figure out what the Hell their relationship was, to find out whether or not Hinata liked him back– although you could say that question had been answered already. Deep down, Kageyama knew Hinata liked him, maybe even as a little more than a friend, but the fact that neither of them had said anything to make it official was the reason why it was so nerve-wracking, at least in Kageyama's case. 

If Hinata really liked him back, he would have asked him out already, right? All Kageyama needed was confirmation.

"You," Kageyama replied, the word slipping past his lips before he could stop it, his brain apparently being too tired to filter his thoughts anymore. This response made Hinata tense up as well, shocked by the straightforward answer. Hinata could feel his face heat up, getting to a normal, human temperature, but feeling like he was burning alive (or to death... technically).

Hinata chuckled awkwardly, trying to stop himself from blushing too hard, also to stop himself from having a mental breakdown because Kageyama was never this straightforward. Maybe Hinata really had killed him. 

"W-what about me?" Hinata asked, shock evident in his voice. 

Kageyama took a second to think, not wanting to say something abruptly again. He considered his options. He could tell Hinata the truth, say that he liked him and that he wanted them to be together, and risk ruining their friendship all for the sake of confirmation. Or he could tell Hinata a complete lie that wouldn't ruin their friendship, but would make Kageyama suffer through another month of insecurities. Although the second one sounded much more appealing, Kageyama supposed he'd already done the damage, so what did he really have left to lose (besides his own dignity)? 

"Just... the fact that I like you." 

There. Done. Now Kageyama can die peacefully.

Hinata's eyes widened, but only for a moment, then went back to normal again. "Well I'd sure hope you like me," he replied. 

"N-no, not like a-as a fr–" Kageyama stammered out, thinking Hinata got the wrong idea. 

"I know what you mean." 

"What?" Kageyama was looking up at Hinata now, sparkly eyes and all, and Hinata could feel himself swoon. 

God, when did he become so whipped. 

"I like you too, dumbass." Hinata had been waiting months to use that word. 

The confession had been sitting in the back of his mind for the longest time now. He'd wanted to say those words after the first feeding, having felt that way towards Kageyama for months prior turning into a vampire. Getting to feed off of him for the first time was like a nightmare and a dream at the same time. The intimacy they'd shared that night, but also the restraint Hinata had to put on himself to avoid hurting the younger was like Heaven and Hell. The month leading up to the second feeding was when Hinata had really started planning the confession. He didn't have a specific location, didn't really care when or how it would happen, but each time the opportunity would arise, Hinata would ignore it, making excuses like how it wasn't time yet, or how it was still too early, or how if he decided to risk it all and confess he would ruin their relationship and he would starve to death because he had no one else to feed off of. The day before their second feeding, Hinata spent the evening psyching himself up to do it. Things hadn't gone exactly to plan, obviously, so Hinata put it off for a while, still waiting for the right moment.

And now, laying in bed with a sleepy Kageyama, the boy sated and tired, confessing his own feelings as he laid there, limbs wrapped around the vampire, Hinata supposed there was no better time than now. 

Kageyama's reaction really made it worth the wait. His eyes lit up like fireworks, bright colours and flashing lights exploding all around them. His mouth curved up into a wide smile, one that Hinata had never seen in his life and was a little upset that he hadn't. Hinata smiled just as wide, and just as bright, finding happiness in both the fact that Kageyama reciprocated his feelings, as well as the fact that he got to see probably the most beautiful, adorable, innocent smile in the whole world. 

Although being in love with a dead person wasn't ideal, Kageyama was sure they could make things work. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it <3 
> 
> for clarification, kageyama knows miwa exists, and he knows she's his sister, he just doesn't know she's a vampire cause she never visits him. hinata doesn't know kageyama has a sister, but he does sort of recognize the familiar features on her face. i honestly only included miwa and made her a vampire for my own sake. self-indulgent vampire miwa, yes.
> 
> don't expect another fic for a while, i need time to recover from this :,)


End file.
